


Fireworks - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Betas (Teen Wolf), F/M, Fireworks, Multi, Puppy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Request: The pack get together to celebrate the New Year by putting on a small firework display to a certain young beta's dismay.





	Fireworks - Pack Mom

It was New Year’s Eve and Scott has arranged an evening at the MCcall house where the put would come over and celebrate with food and fireworks. Y/N, Derek and Liam had arrived early to give the true alpha a helping hand. Liam sat in the living room going through the choice of dvds whilst Y/N helped put out snacks Scott talked to the couple about the plans he had for the evening.

“So I just want everyone to relax so I guess we’ll just eat, watch movies and later tonight we’ll set off some fireworks. How does that sound?” Scott addressed.

“Fireworks?” Liam asked nervously.

“Yeah, it’s not a new year’s celebration without them.” Scott replied. 

“Agreed. It’s sounds great. I’m more than happy to have a chilled out evening. I’m sure everyone else will too.” Y/N smiled as Derek too nodded in agreement.

The pack arrived in the evening and were sprawled out all over the living room as they dug into the snacks, pizza and watched the new Kingsman movie playing on the TV in the living room. 

“Come on guys, let’s get the fireworks going?” Stiles suggested after the movie had finished followed by the nodding of heads from the other pack members. 

They all gathered around the comfy chairs outside as Scott and Derek set the fireworks up.

Y/N looked around and saw Liam was still sat in the living room. 

“Liam, what’re you doing inside honey? Come outside, you can’t see the fireworks from there.” Y/N told him holding her hand out to him. Liam anxiously took her hand and followed her. She sat down on one of the chairs with Liam pressed to her side hiding his face. 

“Honey, what’s the matter?” Y/N asked as she began to pick up on Liam’s behaviour. 

“Not'in” he mumbled against her.

Y/N sighed and got up, took him by the hand and went to a quiet place so she could speak to him.

“Talk to me honey, what’s wrong?” Y/N asked him. As Liam was about to speak, there was a loud crackling sound from behind him that shot up into the dark sky and exploded with a bang spitting out every colour of the rainbow. Oooh and aahs followed from the pack admiring it but the loud noise made Liam jump and hug Y/N tightly as he burst into tears. 

“What is it, what happened?!” Scott asked alarmed at Liam’s sudden reaction. 

“Hey hey, it’s ok, honey. I’m here. Sssh. What happened?” Y/N cooed as she asked Liam. 

“Is it the fireworks, pup? Is it too loud and scary?” Derek asked the young pup who clung to his mate. Liam nodded shaking in her arms. 

More fireworks were set off behind him making the young pup jump in fright. 

“Sssh sssh, it’s ok. I’m here. Let’s go inside, baby.” Y/N cooed. She had her arms around Liam and took him into the living room pulling him onto her lap. 

She brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Sssh you’re ok, baby. You’re safe. I’m here.” Y/N cooed calming him down as she gently rocked him in her arms. 

Each time the fireworks were set off, Liam would jump and hide his fave against Y/N’s chest. The rest of the night, Liam sat in Y/N’s arms feeling the love and comfort of the pack mother. Lydia took pity on the poor beta and decided to make mugs of hot chocolate for everyone hoping the sweet chocolatey drink would ease his mood.

“Here you go, sweetie. Yummy hot chocolate.” Lydia stated with a smile and put a mug in front of Liam who just gave her a small smile.

“Thanks Lydia.” Y/N thanked her for him. She went to join the others in the garden as Y/N stayed with Liam. 

“I don’t know what it is about fireworks that scare you but you don’t have be afraid when you’re with us. The pack will protect you no matter. I will protect you ok? I love you so much nothing and no one will hurt my baby beta.” She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead holding him tight. Liam nodded against her shoulder and held onto her tight. He was grateful to have a mom who cared for him just as Y/N did.


End file.
